


I Love You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian tells Justin for the first time that he loves him, and then they get married and go on a honeymoon in the sequel!





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As he was lying in the ridiculously romantic Toronto hotel room that Brian had gotten for the two of them, Justin wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Because of Brain’s traumatic childhood, he was never one to be very romantic. It was common knowledge that Brian’s childhood had been roughly that of a child who had been born into a family of starving Africans, then traumatized by a Roman Catholic pedophilic priest, then sentenced to spend his teenage years at a Middle Eastern jail – and therefore, Justin knew and thoroughly understood that every action of Brian’s was to be apologized for, because of his traumatic childhood.

Justin hadn’t always known this, to be sure. There was a time back in his naïve youth when he was, like, almost as young as Hunter, when he’d thought it was reasonable to expect Brian to act like a normal boyfriend/partner. Maybe give him some verbal indication that he cared. Maybe even do something romantic. But now, Justin understood that Brian’s traumatic childhood precluded such a thing, and he was willing to accept whatever affection or even attention that Brain was willing to give him, because chinpube fiddlefuck had taught him that his not-really-a-relationship relationship with Brian was better than no relationship with Brian at all. He knew what his position in Brian’s life was, under him of course even though Justin only brianed for Bottom and he was completely, utterly, totally, without a doubt secure in that knowledge. It was what made their love so very pure, this understanding between them. A thing so precious and intangible that a name could scarcely be put to it, and in fact, Justin didn’t put a name to it because he was too busy trying to think what Brain and he could do once Brian got back to the room that they hadn’t already done, which was more than a little bit tough, given that there was nothing and no one in the entirety of America that they hadn’t done, including the entirety of the Roman Catholic clergy starting with Reverend Buttfucker, the priest of Brian’s mother who was responsible in part for his traumatic childhood. Brian’s mother, not the priest.

And this is why Justin was confused as he lay there in that hotel room waiting for Brian to get back with some ice from the hotels dispenser, because Brian was unable to do anything ridiculously romantic because of his Traumatic childhood, and Justin’s understanding of this inability was what made their love so pure – pure like Ted’s water after he installed the Brita filter back at the same time when Justin met Brian and Brian took him home and made love to him for the first time. Even though Brain would never admit that it was love, because he was allergic to the word like Justin was allergic to Tylenol, and love is just like Tylenol in that it is the thing they give you when you are allergic to everything else. But Justin knew that making love was the way that Brian and Justin showed their love, which was the only way they could show their love, because Brian’s Traumatic childhood prevented him from using the world love to refer to anyone whom he really loved. Of course, Brain told Mikey (the name of his best friend since he was 14) that he loved him all the time, but this was only because he didn’t actually love him, so he could say it easily. In contrast Brian’s love for Justin was so very pure, like dew on the mountains in the early morning as the sun rises pure, that he couldn’t say it at all. Because it was a different sort of love. Not the love that you feel for an antichrist who has horns on his head, which was the kind of love that Brian felt for Mikey, because Mikey was so evil, of course, that it made sense that Brain would have been best friends with him for all these years. And Brian’s Traumatic childhood only prevented him from expressing in words the sort of love that he felt for Justin, not the kind that he felt for Mikey.

Of course Justin was wrong to be confused. Brain was capable of doing things that were ridiculously romantic such as showing up at Justin’s prom and dancing with him using a scarf that was so beautiful that it’d almost certainly fetch at least a couple of thousand dollars on eBay. Not that Justin would ever dream of selling it even if it hadn’t gotten his blood all over it, because it was symbolic of their vow to each other, in fact the passing back and forth of the scarf was practically their wedding vows. As close as they’d ever get. But, in the biggest tragedy that ever occurred in the entire history of humankind from Adam and Eve, a baseball bat had destroyed Justin’s memory of this incident, which was actually the best thing that could have happened because it made Brian and Justin so close. Closer even than two people who are within each other anywhere from one to four times per day, as Brian and Justin were, since that was the way they expressed their love. The love that was so very pure. Well, it was mostly Brain inside of Justin, because Brian’s Traumatic childhood caused him to resist anyone topping him most of the time, but Justin was more than happy to be under Brian, to be the one whom Brain admitted to fucking more than once. Even though Justin is clearly a top and would bottom for no one but Brian. Not to mention that he was clearly the emotional top of the relationship and was completely, utterly, totally, beyond any hesitation secure in this knowledge, so he could let Brian be the physical top. 

Justin thought threw it some more and finally figured out why this new version of Brain, who was able to be ridiculously romantic despite his Traumatic childhood, had brought him to Toronto. Brian had gotten over his romantic inhibitions clearly and they were in Toronto where marriage was legal. So it followed logically (Justin’s 1500 on his SATs proves that he is a very logical person) that Brian was going to propose to him.

As these thoughts ran through the blonde’s golden head, which had earned him the name Sunshine, a dark-haired man re-entered the room and put down the condoms that he had gone for.

“Sweetie pie” he crooned “I have some news and I hope you will be happy for me, baby”

“What is it, BriBri, honey” Justin asked fully expecting to hear about a ring. Unbeknownst to Brian, Justin had anticipated his proposal of marriage and had invited Lindsay, Mel, Emmett, Ted, Deb, Michael (Justin had made sure he had his invitation, but told him it was for a Captain Astro convention), Gus, and the rest of the crowd who would be here soon. Although Gus was now 13, Mel was now 100 months pregnant with the same child of Michael’s that she’d been carrying since Gus was a toddler because it was discovered that Mel’s pregnancy was proceeding at a different rate than everyone else’s life. 

As Paganini Cantabile in D played romantically in the background, Brian fixed his romantic gaze on Justin. 

“Justin” he said, “I love you.”

And in that moment, the world as we know it changed completely. Justin felt his gaze becoming watery and he heard Pomp and Circumstance, a romantically triumphant piece …he had thought that his and Brian’s love was so pure for each other, despite Brian’s inability to say it because of his Traumatic childhood, that it could get no purer – but now he realized that it could because Brian had finally said what he had been waiting for him to say since that first night. 

Justin called everyone else and told them not to come. Brian and he had an elopement and then a honeymoon to go to in Ibiza.

* * *

If you want to hear what Brian and Justin do on their honeymoon, please leave feedback. My muse is feedback activated.


End file.
